Together
by Leavian
Summary: Hanya kehidupan sehari-hari para bocah pelangi dan Kagami di panti Asuhan. /"A-A-Akashi, jangan mainan gunting itu. B-belbahaya tau."/ "He-hei Akashi. Anak kecil enggak boleh bawa gunting kayak gitu, kalo ada yang ce-celaka gimana?"/ Warning : Chibi!GoM, Chibi!Kagami
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah panti asuhan yang bernama Rainbow, hiduplah enam orang anak dengan warna rambut yang warna warni bagaikan pelangi. Sang empunya, Aida Riko dan Momoi Satsuki menampung mereka karena tidak tahan melihat wajah polos nan lugu dari ke enam bocah yang tanpa sengaja mereka temukan di bawah jembatan. Setidaknya itu bisa dijadikan alasan, awal terbentuknya panti asuhan ini.

Di suatu kamar yang tidak kecil dan juga tidak besar, enam orang anak masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Oh sepertinya anak dengan surai hijau sudah terlebih dulu bangun. Dengan mata yang masih buram, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang tidak jauh dari dirinya untuk mengambil kacamatanya.

Anak kecil yang mengenakan piyama bermotif katak hijau itu menatap teman-temannya datar. Rambut hijaunya yang berantakan dia biarkan. Sekarang waktunya untuk membangunkan teman-temannya.

"Midolima-kun, lambut kamu belantakan."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi bocah bernama Midorima untuk menyadari keberadaan bocah berambut biru muda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuloko! sejak kapan kamu disitu?!" Teriak Midorima kaget.

Dan berkat teriakan dari Midorima tadi, empat orang bocah yang masih tertidur akhirnya terbangun.

* * *

**Together**

**All character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, Chibi!GoM, Chibi!Kagami, typo dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

**Chapter 1 -Teman baru itu, Kagami?-**

BRAAAKK!

Pintu satu-satunya yang ada di kamar tersebut, dibanting tiba-tiba oleh seorang gadis bersurai _pink, _membuat anak pelangi yang masih setengah sadar kaget.

"Dimana penjahatnya?! Dimana dia? Sini biar aku hajar karena membuat kalian takut." Teriaknya berapi-api.

SIIIINNGGG~

Suasana menjadi hening seketika.

"Loh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huweeeee! Huweeee!" dan tangisan dari bocah bersurai kuning membuat keadaan kembali normal.

"Ahh Kise-kun, _nani nani? _Kenapa kau menangis?" Gadis yang bernama Momoi Satsuki, alias si empunya panti asuhan mendekati Kise yang sedang menangis.

"Huweeee! Huweee!" Dan tanpa Momoi sadari, langkahnya yang semakin dekat ke Kise, semakin membuat bocah bertampang manis itu menangis.

"Sepeltinya, Kak Momoi membuat Kise-kun menangis." Ucap Kuroko datar.

Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Kuroko, keempat bocah yang tersisa menatap horror Momoi meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Hayoloh, Satsuki nangisin Kise." Goda bocah bersurai biru gelap, Aomine Daiki.

"Minta maaflah ke Kisechin." Tambah bocah bersurai ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari semua anak disitu.

"Minta maaflah atau sesuatu yang buluk akan teljadi padamu." Ucap, salah maksudnya, perintah bocah bersurai merah terang, Akashi Seijuuro.

Momoi hanya diam tidak berkutik. Keringatnya mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Jujur, perkataan terakhir dari Akashi membuatnya merinding. Bukan salahnya juga yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju kamar para malaikatnya setelah mendengar teriakan Midorima. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dia cukup bersalah juga si.

"_Nee_, Kise-kun maafkan aku ya, telah membuat mu takut." Peluk Momoi sembari mengelus surai pirangnya Kise.

"Hiks, Kise juga mau minta maaf udah bikin Momoicchi khawatil ssu." Gumam Kise pelan.

Momoi tersenyum lembut, sebelum meninggalkan keenam anak itu dan bergegas menyiapkan makanan.

"Mandilah, aku akan siapkan makanan dulu."

Seketika itu juga, mereka memikirkan satu kalimat yang sama. _'Kami akan mati.'_

* * *

Sekarang mereka berenam berkumpul di satu meja yang sama, untuk sarapan pagi. Satu harapan mereka pagi ini, semoga sarapan yang diberikan Momoi bukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi.

"Nah, silahkan menikmati sarapan kalian." Momoi tersenyum bangga melihat wajah-wajah bocah polos ini. Mata mereka berbinar seperti menemukan sesuatu. _'Akhirnya aku berhasil membuat sarapan yang normal.'_ Inner Momoi terharu.

Sebenarnya sarapan yang disiapkan bukan sesuatu yang mewah layaknya bangsawan yang ada di cerita-cerita seperti itu, hanya enam gelas susu putih dan nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi yang di goreng setengah mateng. Tapi itu cukup membuat bocah polos nan lugu ini, berdecak kagum. Mereka tidak menemukan lagi telur yang gosong ataupun nasi yang rasanya seperti obat. Tunggu yang terakhir itu buatan Aida Riko, pemilik panti asuhan yang lainnya. Berbicara tentang Riko, gadis itu belum keliatan juga. Dimana dia?

"Nee, Kak Momoichi? Kok aku enggak liat Kak Liko ya?" Tanya Kise.

"Oh Riko ya? Dia lagi ke pasar beli bahan buat makan kita dan cemilan yang selalu habis tiba-tiba." Momoi tersenyum jahil memandang Murasakibara.

"Aku enggak memakannya kok, cuma menyicipinya sedikit." Sanggah Murasakibara.

"Iya, aku tau itu. Habiskan makanan kalian, aku ingin bersih-bersih dulu." Ucap Momoi sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka makan dengan lahap, jarang-jarang pengasuh mereka masak makanan yang enak. Mungkin besok mereka tidak makan seperti ini lagi.

SROOOT

Keheningan di meja makan terpecahkan dengan suara yang di timbulkan Kise dari ingusnya. Awalnya mereka tidak mempedulikannya, tapi lama-kelamaan perasaan tidak enak mengganggu sarapan mereka.

"Lyota, elaplah ingusmu itu. Jangan belsikap sepelti anak kecil." Ucap Akashi tenang.

"Loh? Kita kan emang masih kecil Akashi." Sahut Aomine bingung.

"Daiki, jangan membuat olang dewasa belpikil kalau kita enggak bisa apa-apa. Setidaknya tunjukan sikap yang membuat olang dewasa beltekuk lutut di hadapan kita." Tegas Akashi.

Midorima diam memproses kata-kata Akashi barusan. Kuroko tetap berwajah datar menikmati sarapannya, begitu juga Murasakibara. Kise mencoba berfikir keras maksud dari kata-kata Akashi. Dan Aomine diam membatu.

Akashi kecilnya udah nyinggung masalah bertekuk lutut, bagaiman jika dia sudah dewasa? Mungkin dia akan menjadi pemimpin yang_ silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengelap ingusnya ssu~ Kalian tidak akan kebelisikan lagi." Sahut Kise tiba-tiba. Dan keheningan kembali mengisi sampai mereka selesai sarapan.

* * *

Biasanya kalau sudah selesei sarapan, mereka akan bermain -entah itu apa-. Akashi yang memang dasarnya sudah 'agak' dewasa pemikirannya, menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku. Sedangkan yang lainnya?

"Eh? Kok cemilan yang di kulkas abis ya?" tanya Murasakibara bingung.

"Kemalin malam kamu balu aja ngabisin satu-satunya cemilan yang ada di kulkas, nanodayo." Jawab Midorima yang lagi sibuk nyari saluran favoritenya di radio.

"Midolimacchi lagi ngapain ssu?" Kise yang penasaran menghampiri Midorima.

"Aku lagi nyali salulan yang biasa nyialin Oha-asa, nanodayo."

"Oha-asa?" pikir Kise bingung.

"Itu lamalan yang seling di dengelin sama dia, Kise. Isinya tentang kebeluntungan lah, benda yang halus dipelsiapkan supaya beluntung atau nasib sial kita." Jelas Aomine yang lagi tiduran santai.

"Wuahh, Aominecchi tau banyak ya ssu~" kagum Kise.

"Soalnya diam-diam Aomine-kun suka ngikut dengelin Oha-asa juga, kalau Midolima-kun menyetelnya." Sahut Kuroko tiba-tiba dengan muka datarnya.

"Aku bukan penggila lamalan kayak dia, Kuloko! Lagipula, jangan menyebal tuduhan yang tidak benal." Bantah Aomine cepat.

"Itu kenyataannya, Aomine-kun."

"Kuloko!"Aomine memegang kepala Kuroko gemas. Andai Kuroko bukan temannya pasti dia sudah menjitaknya dari tadi.

"Daiki, suala mu itu sangat belisik." Akashi yang teganggu tiba-tiba bersuara, dengan suara cadelnya.

Nah loh, Aomine nyari gara-gara lagi sama Akashi kan.

"Itu bukan salah ku, tapi Kuloko yang membuatku ma_"

"Sekali lagi kau meninggikan suala mu. Aku tidak tau mimpi buluk apa yang menghampilimu nanti malam, Daiki."

GLUP

Tuh kan, Aomine langsung kicep. Walaupun mereka seumuran, tapi perkataan Akashi selalu membuat Aomine diam tidak berkutik.

Saluran yang dicari-cari Midorima akhirnya ketemu juga, ramalan Oha-asa.

_**[Siang semua! Kali ini Oha-asa akan memberitahukan keberuntungan kalian semua. Umm, kita mulai dari Virgo yang keberuntungannya berada paling bawah hari ini. Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu! Jangan mencoba membantah orang yang menasihatimu, kalau tidak ingin celaka.]**_

"Vilgo itu kalau engga salah, bintangnya Aominecchi kan?" Kise menatap Aomine, meminta jawaban. Tapi orang yang ditanya sedang terpuruk menerima nasib.

_**[Tapi, seseorang yang tidak disangka akan datang ke kehidupanmu. Walaupun orang itu menyebalkan, tapi dapat membuat harimu selanjutnya berwarna.]**_

Secercah harapan muncul kembali di diri Aomine. Setidaknya hal itu bisa membuatnya tenang. Tunggu! Sejak kapan dia percaya ramalan?

_**[Dan bagi Aquarius, hari ini kamu akan bertemu dengan seseorang! Baik-baiklah dengan orang itu.]**_

Kuroko menggangguk mengerti.

_**[Sagittarius, hati-hatilah! Akan muncul orang yang bisa membuatmu sakit kepala karena tingkahnya. Tapi, bukan berarti kau harus menjauhinya. Berbaik hatilah dengannya. Oke!]**_

Akashi mendengus pelan sekaligus tertarik. Orang yang bisa membuatnya kesal?

_**[Selamat buat Gemini! Kamu akan mendapatkan teman baru! Kamu pasti tidak akan bosan dengannya.]**_

Kise tersenyum gembira, membayangkan ramalannya.

_**[Mungkin Libra tidak akan kelaparan lagi mulai sekarang. Yaa, walaupun tidak 100% benar si. Jika sudah bertemu dengannya, mungkin kau akan mengerti.]**_

Murasakibara bingung dengan ramalannya.

_**[Untuk Cancer, berbaik hatilah kepada semuanya. Jangan bermuka datar saja. Mungkin itu dapat membuat sifatmu terlihat lebih baik.]**_

Midorima bingung. Seharusnya ramalan itu lebih tepat untuk Kuroko.

Satu hal aneh yang terjadi di panti asuhan sekarang adalah sejak kapan bocah pelangi ini jadi sangat tertarik dan percaya dengan ramalan? Satu hal lagi, hampir dari ramalan mereka tentang 'seseorang'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang! Momoi dimana kau?" teriak Riko yang baru tiba dari pasar.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kesitu, Riko." Sahut Momoi.

"Oh ya, anak-anak! aku membawakan 'sesuatu' nih." Lanjutnya.

Sapaan dari Riko membuat keenam bocah pelangi menoleh bingung. Apakah tadi Riko bilang sesuatu? Pasti itu hadiah atau semacamnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mereka langsung ke depan ruangan mengahampiri Riko.

"Kak Liko, kakak bawa hadiah buat ka_."

Ucapan Kise terputus setelah melihat seorang anak seumurannya berada di belakang tubuh Riko.

"Oh Riko! Selamat datang." Sapa Momoi. Bola matanya menangkap sesuatu di belakang Riko. "Riko? Anak siapa itu? Sejak kapan kau punya anak?!" teriak Momoi histeris, yang dengan terpaksa harus dibekap oleh Riko.

"Ssssttt! Diamlah Momoi, dia bukan anakku! Aku menemukannya saat tadi pergi ke pasar." Jelas Riko.

Keenam anak pelangi itu menatap seseorang bersurai merah gelap penasaran.

"Dia siapa kak?"tanya Kise penasaran.

"Oh ya anak-anak, sepertinya kalian akan mendapatan teman baru. Nah Kagami, perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Riko lembut.

Anak kecil dengan surai merah gelap yang ada di belakang Riko, maju kedepan dengan malu-malu. Bola matanya sesekali melirik keenam pelangi itu.

"Taiga, namaku Kagami Taiga." Ucapnya singkat.

'_Manisnya.'_

Entah Midorima tadi lupa mematikan radionya atau Aomine yang salah dengar, sebuah lagu yang cukup dia hapal ketika masih di jalanan terdengar jelas di telinganya.

_Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa…_

Dan seiring lagu itu terdengar, Aomine tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami. Jujur, Aomine tidak tau kenapa. Tapi dia merasa orang ini berbeda. Walaupun sesekali dia ingin tertawa karena melihat alisnya yang bercabang itu.

Dan Kagami menyadari kalau dirinya diperhatikan.

"Apa liat-liat?" tanya Kagami.

"Enggak kok. Itu alis kamu kok bisa belcabang gitu? jadi keliatan lucu." Jelas Aomine yang langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kagami menatap sinis Aomine. Satu hal yang dia tau, orang ini menyebalkan.

"Ini sudah ada dali lahil tau! Trus kenapa kulit kamu item kayak gitu?" balas Kagami tidak mau kalah.

"Ini juga bawaan dali lahil!" jawab Aomine kesal.

Riko yang melihat pertengkaran kecil itu langsung memutusnya dengan perkenalan diri.

"Sudah-sudah, coba kalian perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing pada Kagami."

"Aku! Bial aku duluan. Namaku Kise Lyota, salam kenal Kagamicchi." Kise memeluk Kagami sebentar.

'_Kagamicchi?'_

"Namaku, Kuloko Tetsuya." Kuroko membungkukan badannya.

"Midolima Shintalou, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sembari membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Mulasakibala Atshushi, salam kenal."

"Namaku Akashi Seijuulo." Akashi memandang Kagami dengan tatapan menyelidik, membuat Kagami merinding.

Kagami kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Aomine.

"Daiki, Aomine Daiki namaku."

"Aku Momoi Satsuki pemilik panti asuhan ini bersama Riko." Sapa Momoi.

"Nah, mulai saat ini Kagami akan tinggal bersama kalian. Baik-baik dengannya ya!" Seru Riko semangat.

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Riko, keluarga ini bertambah satu.

**Chapter satu selesei.**

* * *

**Author notes : Sebenernya ini ide udah lama, tapi tiba-tiba kepikiran lagi pas ngerjain TO. Jujur sekarang Leavi lagi dalam keadaan bosan belajar /plak**

**Makanya ini malah ngetik ff.**

**Ini cuma fanfic tentang kehidupan sehari-hari aja, bukan lanjutan. Tapi kalau ada yang ingin lanjut, bisa kok. Leavi juga akan update kalau emang ingin.**

**Akhir kata, Review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah tiga hari Kagami tinggal di panti asuhan bersama anak pelangi, dan selama tiga hari itu lah dia mengenal betapa berbahayanya tinggal bersama mereka.

* * *

**Together**

**All character Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC, Chibi!GoM, Chibi!Kagami, typo dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

**Chapter 2 -Turuti aku, atau sesuatu melayang-**

"Aominecchi hentikan itu, ssu!" teriak Kise memandang pertengkaran kecil sahabat dan teman barunya itu.

Aomine melemparkan balok mainan ke wajah Kagami berkali-kali, membuat bocah bersurai merah gelap itu kesal. Satu hal dari beberapa sekian hal yang baru Kagami tau tentang panti asuhan ini_

_Aomine itu orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Lasakan itu Kagami! Siapa suluh menghina walna kulit olang." Bentak Aomine kesal, masih melemparkan balok mainan itu.

Kedua tangan mungil Kagami membentuk huruf 'X' di depan wajahnya, menghalau semua lemparan Aomine. "Kan kamu duluan yang ngatain alis mata ku. Masih mending belcabang, dali pada walna kulit yang item kayak gitu."

Aomine melemparkan baloknya lebih cepat.

"Aomine hentikan itu, nanti Kagamicchi bisa teluka ssu." Seru Kise yang masih geram melihat pertengakaran kecil kedua temannya.

Merasa diabaikan, Kise maju melangkah melindungi Kagami berharap Aomine menghentikan tindakan bodohnya itu. "Kalo Aominecchi enggak mau menghentikannya, bial aku yang ngelindungi Kagamicchi ssu!" seru Kise sok pahlawan. Tubuh mungilnya berdiri tegap di hadapan Kagami.

Kagami cengo. Aomine tambah cengo.

"Kise, aku enggak pelu dilindungin sama kamu. Kalo kamu yang kena aku enggak mau ikut campul ya." Ucap Kagami.

"Enggak apa-apa kok, Kaga_"

TUKK

Balok berbentuk kubus langsung terjatuh begitu saja setelah menabrak wajah manis Kise.

TUUKK TUUUKKK

Kini balok yang lainnya ikut berjatuhan ke lantai, tentunya setelah melewati wajah Kise.

"Minggil Kise, aku enggak peduli kamu disitu. Pokoknya kalo kamu enggak minggil, aku bakal ngelempalin telus." Paksa Aomine.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"Hiks…hiks Aominecchi…hiks_"

Kagami sudah bersiap untuk menutup telinganya. Sedangkan Aomine terdiam setelah melihat cairan bening itu turun dari bola mata Kise.

"_Aominecchi menyebalkan ssu! Huweeee!" teriak Kise yang langsung terduduk sembari menangis.

Hal kedua yang Kagami tau, Kise orang yang baik tetapi sangat berisik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huweee! Huweee!"

Kagami langsung menghampiri Aomine meminta pertanggung jawaban. "Minta maaflah ke kise, sekalang."

"Enggak mau, aku tidak belsalah." Bantah Aomine.

"Minta maaf!"

"Enggak mau!"

"Aomine!" Kagami tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mencubit kedua pipi Aomine kuat. "Ayo minta maaf, kalo enggak mau aku cubit."

"Sakit tau." Bentak Aomine yang langsung mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Kagami. "Lasakan ini."

"Uwaa! Sa-sakit tau."

Dan pertengkaran kecil kembali dimulai dengan saling mencubit kedua pipi lawannya, mengabaikan Kise yang masih menangis.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, tolong hentikan tindakan bodoh kalian."

Sebuah suara, menghentikan kegiatan asik mereka. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Aomine dan Kagami memproses siapa yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dan dari mana asalnya.

"Tetsu! Jangan dat_"

"Kuloko! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba kayak hantu begitu!" Lanjut Kagami yang tanpa sadar memeluk Aomine di hadapannya, karena kaget.

Aomine terdiam. Jantung nya berdetak cepat.

'_Kagami memeluk ku?' _Innernya.

Wajah Aomine terlihat seperti orang kesurupan, yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Kuroko memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi tindakan kalian sudah mengganggu yang lainnya." Ucapnya datar.

"Umm, maafkan aku Kuloko. Ini semua gala-gala si item ini." ucap Kagami yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Aomine. "Loh, Aomine kamu kenapa?"

Kagami bingung melihat wajah Aomine yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu. Diapun bertanya pada Kuroko. "Kuloko, kok muka Aomine jadi belwalna agak melah gitu ya? Apa dia demam?"

Kuroko berfikir kemungkinan yang ada, tapi dirinya juga tidak tau kenapa Aomine bisa berwajah seperti itu, jadi kemungkinan yang ada "Mungkin kalna Kagami-kun memeluk Aomine-kun dengan kuat, jadi dia enggak bisa belnapas."

"O-oh…" Kagami melepaskan pelukannya. "Aomine? Udah baikan? Sekalang kamu bisa belnapas kan?"

Aomine yang pada dasarnya masih belum kembali normal hanya mengangguk mengerti. Pada akhirnya karena bujukan -baca:paksaan- dari Kuroko, Aomine meminta maaf pada Kise dan masalahpun berakhir dengan bahagia.

Dan tentang misteri kenapa wajah Aomine yang berubah memerah seperti itu akan menjadi misteri sampai mereka dewasa.

Dan hal ketiga yang Kagami tau, Kuroko itu seperti hantu yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba.

* * *

_**[Bagi Cancer, supaya kalian bisa terhindar dari bahaya yang akan datang gunakanlah kaus kaki berwarna pink. Oke! Dan sepertinya Leo dan Virgo akan mengalami hal buruk hari ini. Jadi disarankan untuk mambawa boneka!]**_

Midorima mematikan radio kecil kesayangannya setelah mendengar ramalan keberuntungannya hari ini. Diapun bergegas menuju dapur untuk menemui Momoi yang lagi berusaha masak untuk makan malam mereka.

"Eh? Midorima-kun, ada perlu apa kesini? Berbahaya loh berada di dapur, hehe." Ucap Momoi yang lagi memadamkan api dari atas kompor.

Midorima memandang pemandangan di hadapannya ngeri. Ternyata makanan yang selama ini dia santap berasal dari proses yang begitu menyeramkan.

"Umm, apa kak Momoi punya kaus kaki dengan walna p-pink, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima malu.

"Ohh, apa itu buat _lucky item_ mu hari ini?" tanya Momoi lembut, paham dengan kebiasaan Midorima.

Midorima mengangguk.

Momoi mengelus surai hijau Midorima lembut, sebelum bergegas menuju kamarnya sendiri. "Tunggulah di ruang makan, akan ku ambilkan kaus kaki ku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Murasakibara yang sedang asik ngemil sembari menonton kartun di televise, menyadari sesosok warna yang aneh melintas di hadapannya.

"Loh? Midochin kok kamu pake kaus kaki yang walnanya kayak pelempuan gitu?" tanya Murasakibara.

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya sebelum menatap Murasakibara. "Ini lucky item ku hali ini, nanodayo." Diapun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Murasakibara. Tapi setelah beberapa langkah, Midorima kembali menghampiri Murasakibara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Murasakibara bingung.

Midorima tengah berfikir. Setau dia Leo itu bintangnya Kagami deh. Berarti hari ini Kagami akan mendapatkan sial. Kalau Virgo dia sudah hapal betul kalau itu bintang Aomine. Jangan tanya Midorima tau dari mana nama bintang mereka itu, karena hal yang berbau dengan ramalan pasti akan Midorima ketahui.

"Kamu punya dua boneka gak?"

Murasakibara kembali melahap cemilannya. "Kalau enggak salah, Kak Liko punya boneka yang dia taluh di luang makan."

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Midorima menuju ke sana dan mengambil boneka yang dibutuhkan.

* * *

"Hah? Aku enggak mau bawa-bawa boneka kayak gini. Emang aku pelempuan bawa bonek kelinci?" Dengus Aomine kesal.

"Kalo kamu enggak mau gak apa-apa, nonodayo. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalo kamu tiba-tiba mati." Jawab Midorima enteng.

Pertengkaran kecil kembali terjadi, kini terjadi di kamar mereka. Midorima yang masuk dengan penampilan aneh sukses membuat Kise dan Aomine tertawa. Kuroko dan Murasakibara hanya diam, asik dengan dunianya masing-masing. Kagami cengo. Akashi diam tidak peduli.

"Untuk hali ini, jangan lepasin boneka ini kalo kamu enggak mau celaka, nanodayo." ucap Midorima sembari memberikan boneka beruang kepada Kagami. Boneka yang ukurannya tidak terlalu kecil maupun besar.

Kagami bingung menerimanya. "Umm, t-telima kasih." Diapun menatap Midorima meminta penjelasan lebih.

Midorima yang ditatap seperti itu langsung salah tingkah. "B-bukannya aku peduli sama kamu. Tapi aku cuma kasian kalo kamu ngalamin kesialan, nanodayo." jelasnya singkat. Terus apa bedanya Midorima?

Hal keempat yang Kagami tau, Midorima itu orang aneh pecinta ramalan.

"Hahaha, Kagami kamu pelcaya dengan lamalan bodoh itu?" seru Aomine sarkastik.

"Namanya Oha-asa, nanodayo." gumam Midorima pelan.

"Kamu belisik banget Aomine." Gerutu Kagami.

"Sekalang kan udah modeln, jadi aku enggak pelcaya dengan lamalan itu." Boneka kelinci yang Midorima berikan di lempar begitu saja oleh Aomine.

Kise yang melihat boneka kelinci yang tidak bersalah tergeletak di lantai, langsung dia pungut. "Kasian sekali boneka kelincinya ssu."

"Kamu belebihan Kise-kun." Gumam Kuroko.

* * *

Makan malam tiba. Mereka berenam kumpul di ruang makan diikuti Riko dan Momoi.

"Kagami-kun, bisa kau letakan boneka mu dulu selagi makan?" tanya Riko .

"Umm, tapi kata Midolima ini benda kebeluntungan ku supaya aku enggak kenapa-napa." Jelas Kagami.

"Eh kau percaya dengan ramalan bo_" Riko memandang Midorima yang menatapnya sinis. "_maksudku, bukankah bakal repot kalau kamu makan seperti itu?"

Kagami menggeleng, dieratkan pelukannya kepada boneka beruang itu. Sejak kapan kau percaya dengan ramalan Kagami?

"Cuma anak kecil yang pelcaya dengan lamalan." Gumam Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, kita semua masih anak kecil. Aku lasa, balu bebelapa hali lalu kamu bilang hal begitu." Jelas Kuroko datar.

"Kulochin benal. Ayo kita cepat makan, pelut ku sudah belbunyi dali tadi." Bola mata Murasakibara sedari tadi tidak lepas memandang makanan di atas meja. Tidak sabar menunggu aba-aba untuk makan.

Kagami yang melihat tingkah laku temannya langsung menarik suatu kesimpulan, Murasakibara orang yang suka sekali makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa melihat Kagami makan sembari memeluk boneka pemberian Midorima membuat Aomine kesal. Telur gulung dan sosis berbentuk gurita yang berada di piringnya, diabaikan saja olehnya. Bola matanya tidak lepas memandang Kagami yang lagi menikmati makannya.

BRAAKKK

"Kagami, boneka kamu itu mengganggu makan ku tau." Bentak Aomine tiba-tiba, sembari menggebrak meja makan.

Tanpa Aomine sadari sup miso yang sedang Akashi makan, terjatuh mengenai pakaiannya. Akashi terdiam.

BRAAKKKK

"Kok kamu malah-malah? Kalo makan ya makan aja, gak usah melhatiin olang." Bantah Kagami yang ikutan menggebrak meja.

Dan hal yang Kagami lakukan cukup membuat Akashi berubah ke mode berbahaya. Tanpa dia sadari, segelas air putih yang berada di meja Akashi jatuh mengenai pakaiannya. Membuat sang pemilik mengeluarkan aura hitam tanpa yang lain sadari.

"Gimana aku enggak ngeliatin kamu, kalo kamu duduknya di depan aku." Seru Aomine kesal.

"Yaudah, kamu pindah aja dali situ." Balas Kagami tidak mau kalah.

"Enggak bisa. Yang ada kamu tuh yang pindah dali situ. Ganggu pemandangan tau."

"Yaudah enggak usah ngeliatin a_" Ucapan Kagami terhenti setelah merasakan aura membunuh begitu kuat dari ujung meja makan. Dan tepat, Akashi bangkit dari bangkunya menuju dapur.

Kita tunggu beberapa detik.

Keadaan tiba-tiba saja hening. Tidak ada yang meneruskan makannya lagi, bahkan Murasakibara menunda makannya untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

Riko dan Momoi terlihat khawatir sekaligus takut. Tinggal bersama anak pelangi selama setengah tahun membuatnya paham sifat menakutkannya Akashi.

"Momoi, coba liat apa yang dilakukan Akashi di dapur." Ucap Riko tiba-tiba.

"Eh?! Kenapa aku? Kau saja yang lihat. Aku yang akan menjaga mereka disini." Momoi tersenyum ragu, tidak yakin dengan perkatannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua yang melihatnya?" usul Riko.

Momoi berfikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berdua mengendap-ngendap ke dapur, untuk melihat sang bocah merah. Sedangakan para pelangi yang ada di meja makan menatap khawatir sang pengasuh.

"Liko, Momoi! Jangan coba untuk membelhentikan ku."

Dan ucapan -baca:perintah- dari Akashi mampu membuat Riko dan Momoi berdiri terdiam di depan dapur. Kalimat tadi mampu menggambarkan betapa bahayanya Akashi saat ini. Sampai-sampia dia lupa memakan kata 'Kak' untuk menyebut nama mereka.

Aura hitam keluar dari dapur diikuti sang pemilik. Akashi Seijuuro keluar dari dapur sembari tersenyum dengan membawa sebuah gunting merah yang berhasil dia temukan di dalam dapur.

"Nah, Daiki, Taiga. Saatnya kita belmain belsama."

GLUP

Aomine dan Kagami langsung bangkit dari duduknya menyadari bahaya yang akan datang.

"Kagamicchi! Aominecchi! Lari ssu!" teriak Kise histeris.

Dan setelah Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi berjalan menghampiri Kagami terlebih dulu.

"Kenapa kalian lali? Bukannya kalian mengajakku belmain tadi?" ucap Akashi licik mendekati Kagami.

Midorima mencoba mendekati Akashi untuk menghentikannya. "Akashi hentikan itu. Itu belba_"

BRUUUKK

SYYUUUUTT

Midorima terjatuh karna terpeleset oleh licinnya lantai. Salahkan dirinya memakai kaus kaki pink Momoi yang memang licin. Tapi dengan dirinya yang terjatuh seperti itu, telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Andai Midorima tidak jatuh, mungkin gunting tersebut sudah menancap di mukanya.

Bertepatan dengan larangan Midorima, Akashi memabalikan badannya untuk menodongkan guntingnya dan beberapa detik sebelum itu Midorima terjatuh. "Jangan coba kau mengehentikan ku juga, Shintalou."

Midorima sujud sukur. Oha-asa memang selalu benar. _'Oha-asa memang dewi ku, nanodayo.' _Inner Midorima bersyukur.

Akashi kembali mendekati Kagami. Orang yang didekati terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"A-A-Akashi, jangan mainan gunting itu. B-belbahaya tau." Ucap Kagami gagap.

Akashi hanya tersenyum licik di wajah chubby nya itu.

"Aku halus menolong Kagami ssu!" Kise yang baru ingin menyelamatkan Kagami, langsung di hentikan oleh Kuroko. "Jangan kesana Kise-kun. Disana belbahaya. Aku enggak mau ada kolban lagi beljatuhan. Sekalang yang kita bisa lakukan, hanya beldoa untuk keselamatan meleka beldua."

Kise memandang Kuroko. Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Kuroko baru saja tersenyum iblis menikmati tontonannya. "Uwaa! Kulokocchi, kenapa kamu jadi menyelamkan ssu."

"Nah, Taiga kamu enggak bisa lali lagi sekalang." Ucap Akashi yang semakin dekat. Gunting yang sedari tadi dia bawa di lemparkan begitu saja ke arah Kagami.

"Kagamicchi!"

"Kagami-kun!"

.

.

.

.

.

JLEB!

Gunting merah tertancap tepat di perut sang boneka. Untung saja Kagami tepat waktu melindungi dirinya dengan boneka. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang dia akan di rumah sakit.

Akashi melangkah mendekati Kagami yang terdiam shock. "Wah, gunting ku meleset ya." Dia pun mengambil gunting yang tertancap di perut sang boneka.

"Nah Taiga." Ada jeda tiga detik untuk Akashi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

GLUP

"Dengalkan aku mulai sekalang. Kalna kamu masih balu disini, aku kasih tau satu pelatulan. Tuluti aku, atau sesuatu akan melayang ke wajahmu. Mengelti?"

Kagami memandang Akashi horror. 'Bos' yang dulu mengasuhnya saja kalah seramnya dengan Akashi. "B-B-B-B-B-Baik."

Akashi tersenyum senang. Pandangannya kini dialihkan ke Aomine yang sedang mojok dekat jendela.

"He-hei Akashi. Anak kecil enggak boleh bawa gunting kayak gitu, kalo ada yang ce-celaka gimana?" ucap Aomine.

Akashi tersenyum yang bagi Aomine adalah musibah.

Momoi dan Riko pingsan di tempat, setelah melihat gunting yang hampir membunuh anak asuh barunya itu. Murasakibara melanjutkan makannya dengan santai. Kuroko dan Kise, berdoa untuk keselamatan Aomine. Midorima menepuk punggung Kagami menenangkan.

"Midolima, mulai sekalang aku pelcaya dengan Oha-asa mu." Gumam Kagami.

"Memang Oha-asa selalu benal, nanodayo." balasnya.

Kita kembali ke Akashi yang semakin lama mendekati Aomine. "Daiki, sepeltinya aku halus mendidik sifatmu itu."

"Jangan belcanda Akashi, kita kan masih kecil dan belalti sifat kita ini memang masih anak-anak."

JLEB!

TRAK!

Sebuah gunting kembali melayang dan sekarang menancap di kaca jendela sehingga kaca tersebut retak.

"Sudah aku katakan belkali-kali Daiki. Jangan meninggikan sualamu di hadapanku."

Gunting yang hanya beberapa senti dari kepala Aomine, langsung membuatnya diam tidak berkutik.

"Hali ini kamu aku maafkan."

Akashi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tenang. Sedangkan Aomine jatuh terduduk bagaikan mayat hidup. Kise dan Kuroko menghampiri Aomine.

"Kise-kun kita halus beldoa supaya alwah Aomine-kun tenang." Ucap Kuroko datar.

Kise mengangguk, dia pun meletakan boneka kelinci di pangkuan Aomine.

"Semoga Aomine-kun/Aominecchi tenang di alam sana." Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"SIAPA YANG KALIAN ANGGAP MATI?! " teriak Aomine frustasi.

Dan malam itu, Aomine dan Kagami mengalami mimpi buruk yang sangat buruk yang tidak akan mereka lupakan seumur hidup.

Hal terakhir yang Kagami ketahui tentang teman barunya. Akashi orang yang SANGAT menyeramkan, sampai di mimpi pun tetap menyeramkan.

**Chapter dua selesai~**

**Author notes : Kok panjang ya chapter ini?._.**

**Pertama-tama Leavi mo ngucapin makasih yang udah mau review, nge-fav atau follow cerita ini dan silent reader XD**

**Terus gomen karena kesalahan zodiak midorima di chapter satu kemarin, sankyu buat VilettaOnyxLV yang udah ngasih tau :D**

**Dan chapter kedua ini kok kayaknya makin aneh ya? Disini Leavi cuma ngasih hints pair aja, dan reader lah yang menentukan ini genre friendship atau romance.**

**Gomen, kalo makin aneh.**

**Update lanjutannya setelah UN selesei, oke!**

* * *

**Review Chapter 3 -Tahun ajaran baru? Masuk TK?-**

"**Kalian akan masuk TK!" / "TK itu apa?"/ "Ta-da~ ini baju baru kalian masuk TK!"/ "Kita akan belajal belsama ssu!" / "Perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." /**

**Akhir kata, Review?**


End file.
